tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Will Be Served
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Rope-a-Dope This challenge had two stages: *'Individual Immunity:' The tribes would compete separately for individual immunity. The castaways would be attached to a rope threaded through obstacles which they would have to climb under, over, or around. The first Ha'apai member and the first Niua member to win will be immune from the vote. *'Tribal Reward:' Then the two winners will be competing in the final round. The final round's challenge would be the same, but with a single obstacle three levels high. The first castaway to complete the obstacle would win reward for their tribe. Reward: Hot wings and soft drinks to be enjoyed at the opposing tribe's Tribal Council Winner: Niua (Reward) Jillian and Nick (Immunity) Story Night 18 Ha’apai returns to camp after blindsiding Will. Mick is glad to have survived one more day, but Evan claims that he is next if they lose the next challenge, he’s going. On the outside, Mick accepts his fate. On the inside, Mick is overjoyed. Day 19 On Niua, Elliot goes to treemail and discovers a key and a note. The note says that Niua will spend the rest of their days at Ha’apai. Excited for a merge, Elliot rushes back to camp and tells everyone what the note says. Niua packs up their belongings as a small boat arrives. At Ha’apai, Bailey wonders why there was no treemail. She then sees the Niua tribe arriving on the boat. As Ha’apai helps Niua with their things, Elliot asks if they got a chest. Guylan answers no, leaving everyone confused. The two tribes then separate themselves to talk strategy. Jillian pushes for the fact that they need to stick together until the Final Six, making Franklin, Jillian and Laura roll their eyes. Jamie, Laura and Franklin then talk strategy away from Jillian, Elliot and Jessica. Jamie suggests they try to work with the Ha’apai outsiders Mick and Nick. Jamie goes and talks with Mick and Nick about her plan. While the two agree, they are a bit wary. Meanwhile, Evan tells the former Niua members to get their stuff packed because they’re getting Pagong’d. Evan’s arrogance annoys Guylan. The two tribes, tired of waiting for the merge feast, begin to introduce themselves. When Jessica introduces herself as a musician, Barbie recognizes her. Day 20 Franklin wakes up and decides to start up his daily exercises he does at home. He is joined by Guylan. The two talk about the tribes and who was running it. Franklin admits that it was Jillian, Elliot and Jessica running Niua but Guylan says that Evan was running Ha’apai, when in reality it was him. Elliot walks out into the woods with Mick, wanting to know if he is willing to align with him, Jessica and Jillian, telling him Jamie will go first. Mick then meets up with Guylan and tells him everything he heard. Guylan is surprised with how split Niua is and wondered how they won any challenge. The two then talk about a possible merge idol since seasons in the past have had it. Guylan suggests that they should start looking for it. The two search for it to no avail. Back at camp, Jamie begins to cook rice for dinner when she accidently knocks over Ha’apai’s very low sack of rice. Seeing this, Evan begins to flip out, telling her she should have been voted out at the start. Elliot secretly agrees. Day 21 The two tribes meet Jeff for their next challenge. After Barbie hands Jeff the idol, he tells them that they will be fighting for individual immunity and that two people will get it. Evan is already taking off his buff when Jeff announces that the merge has not yet come, shocking everyone. Jeff then tells them both tribes will go to Tribal Council where two people will be voted off. In addition, the two winners get to run the course again to win their tribe a reward: Hot wings, soft drinks and sitting in the other tribes Tribal Council. The Niua tribe wins the coin toss and chooses to go first. Elliot and Jessica struggle to get through the rope while Jillian, Jamie and Laura get through with ease. Laura then gets her foot stuck and slams her face into the ground. Despite being dazed, she gets up and continues through the rope. Jamie and Jillian race to the end but Jillian manages to get through first, winning her immunity. Jessica is delighted Jillian won. The Ha’apai tribe goes next. Guylan flies through the course with Nick and Evan in second. Barbie gets herself stuck while Bailey and Mick struggle in the middle portion of the rope maze. Nick manages to catch up to Guylan when Guylan gets stuck himself. The two then race towards the end but Nick manages to beat Guylan, winning him immunity. Nick and Jillian then get ready to try and win the reward for their tribe. Jillian manages to get through the course because of her nimble frame while Nick’s frame slows him down. Jillian lands hard on the wood, making Jamie snicker. Just as Nick gets to the top level, Jillian gets to the end, winning Niua reward. Jeff congratulates Jillian and then explains how tribal will work before sending the two tribes back to Ha’apai’s beach. The two tribes arrive at camp. Jamie believes her fate is sealed but Franklin reassures her that either Elliot or Jessica will go. Laura suggests Elliot since he’s more of a physical threat. Laura also suggests threatening Jessica to vote Elliot so they can keep the idol for the merge. Jamie agrees to the idea but has little hope. On Ha’apai, Guylan, Evan, Barbie and Bailey all agree to vote Mick out since he could flip at the merge. Meanwhile, Mick and Nick celebrate the fact that one of them has immunity, so the idol is being played tonight. At the well, Franklin and Jessica talk about the vote. Jessica says Jamie has to go but Franklin reveals to her that he is voting Elliot with Laura and Jamie. Shocked, Jessica demands to know why. Franklin says that Elliot is a physical threat and a bully and needs to go and threatens her with rocks if she doesn't flip on Elliot. Elliot and Jillian sit in the shelter while Elliot wonders if they have anything to worry about. Jillian dismisses his claims. At Niua’s tribal council, Jeff asks about the fake merge. Franklin explains they got to learn a lot from how the Ha’apai interacts and who has the loudest mouth. When asked who had the loudest mouth, the tribe all say Evan. Jamie tells the story of how Evan flipped out on her when she accidently spilled their rice. Elliot says that it was dumb of Jamie to do that. Jeff then points out how Elliot treats Jamie and if he thinks that she would flip because of his treatment. Elliot says he doesn’t have to worry because Jamie is leaving. Jeff asks Jamie if she’s alright leaving, which brings her to tears as she answers, making Jillian and Elliot smirk. Jeff then calls the tribe up to vote. No one plays their hidden immunity idol and Elliot and Jillian remain calm as the first two votes for Jamie pop up. They then start to worry when they see three votes for Elliot but assume Jessica stuck with them. They assumed wrong as Jessica flips to Franklin, Jamie and Laura, blindsiding Elliot and shocking Jillian. As a dumbfounded Elliot brings Jeff his torch, Jillian demands an explanation from Jessica, which she ignores. Jeff then tells them to sit on the jury side of Tribal as the Ha’apai tribe is brought in. When Ha’apai sits down for tribal, Niua begins to devour the food, except for Jillian, who is still in shock. Evan says that Mick is the one to go since he will most likely flip. Jeff then asks Guylan if it’s smart to keep Evan, who is a loudmouth. Guylan answers by saying Evan, while a loudmouth, will remain loyal while Mick could flip. Barbie and Bailey then explain that the fake merge was a blessing since it allowed for more work to be done at camp, which got all the chores done faster but it would be a tribal game until only five players from one tribe remained. Jeff then calls the tribe up to vote. When asked about the hidden immunity idol, everyone stays seated. However, as Jeff is about to open the urn, Mick stands up, shocking everyone except Nick. Mick then says he will play the hidden immunity idol on himself, bamboozling Evan. Mick sits down as Jeff reads the votes. Jeff pulls out four Mick votes that don’t count and two Evan votes, blindsiding the former tribe leader of Ha’apai. As Nick and Mick congratulate themselves, Evan silently walks out of tribal. Jeff then makes note of two blindsides back to back from both tribes. He then tells everyone to drop their buffs, for the two tribes have merged. He hands them all black buffs and tells them the chest that the key opens will be back at camp. The ten remaining castaways leave tribal, excited for the merge. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals First Tribal Council Second Tribal Council Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *The merge has started! *Jamie begins to show signs of flipping. Will she do it? *Someone finds the merge idol! Who will it be? Author's Notes